aku tahu aku salah dan aku tahu kamu marah
by jels xf
Summary: "Aku tahu aku salah dan aku tahu kamu marah." honeylili - svt's mingyu - teen ; schoolife ; drabble - "Kamu tahu kamu salah dan kamu tahu aku marah. Dan seharusnya kamu tahu aku selalu memaafkanmu." 160902


**.**

 **aku tahu aku salah dan aku tahu kamu marah**

 **honeylili**

 **svt's mingyu**

 **teen ; schoolife ; drabble**

 **.**

Aku melihatnya terus, walaupun aku sangat sadar bahwa lelaki di depan sana, yang sibuk menjelaskan bedanya verba dan nomina bisa saja melempariku dengan penghapus papan yang dibawanya sekarang karena aku tak memperhatikannya. Tapi, alih-alih dilempar penghapus papan, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah cowok yang duduk di belakang sana. Cowok yang sekarang sedang ketawa gara-gara cewek yang sebangku dengannya menceritakan adik cowoknya yang manjat pohon mangga gara-gara dikejar-kejar anjing tetangga. _Gitu aja ketawa_. Perasaan biasa aja, tapi kenapa cowok itu ketawa mulu?

"Bisa dimengerti kan? Sudah jelas verba bagaimana dan nomina bagaimana?" Telingaku mendengar Guru muda itu bicara. Murid lain berseru 'paham' tapi aku tidak sama sekali. Aku masih diam melihat papan, dan aku tidak paham.

Aku merasa bersalah. Aku juga kasihan. Tapi aku juga kesal. Aku deg-degan, _nervous._ Jenis deg-degan yang berbeda dengan ketika aku akan presentasi di depan kelas, bukan juga deg-degan ketika aku lihat _senior_ kesayanganku lewat. Ini deg-degan yang gak ngenakin. Aku tidak suka perasaan ini, sungguh!

Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku salah bicara. Aku salah bicara di depan banyak orang. Dampak buruknya tidak menimpaku, tapi secara tidak langsung aku kena juga. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku diam saja waktu pintu kelas terbuka kemudian seorang murid masuk kelasku. Dia Rey, murid kelas sebelah. Seisi kelas tahu apa hubungan Rey dan Mingyu, tapi cowok yang sekarang masih ketawa –bahkan lebih keras- sama teman sebangkunya itu terlalu _baper_ untuk menanggapi mulut iseng seisi kelas, termasuk aku.

Mulut-mulut di kelasku tak pernah bisa dijaga. Aku yakin Mingyu malu setengah mati ketika mulut-mulut itu memanggil nama Mingyu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, sengaja dikeras-keraskan agar Rey, mantan Mingyu, dengar panggilan itu. Diantara mulut-mulut iseng itu, aku termasuk. Bahkan bisa dibilang aku yang paling parah _ngolok-ngolok._

" _Jangan gitu dong, ntar Mingyu nangis lagi,"_

Dan semua ketawa. Tapi Mingyu tetap diam dan menulis. Jelas sekali di telinga teman sekelasku, Mingyu dan, Rey bahwa itu bukan kalimat simpatik.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, jangan lupa tugasnya." Tau-tau, guru muda itu sudah siap-siap mau keluar kelas. "Tugas? Yang mana?" tanyaku ke teman sebangkuku. "Ngelamun mulu sih, halaman 95," aku menggumam _thanks_ dan cewek itu bicara lagi. "Ngelamun apaan?" tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Sekarang kelas ricuh. Sebagian ke kantin, sebagian _ngerumpi_ , sebagian mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan makan siang di kelas. Semuanya melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, termasuk Mingyu yang mengeluarkan laptopnya, kemudian memasang _earphone_ hitam.

Teman sebangkunya bergabung bersama kelompok makan-bersama-bekal-dari-rumah dan teman sebangkuku sudah meluncur ke kantin.

Aku duduk sendiri, tidak melakukan apapun.

Mingyu duduk sendiri, hanya sedang main laptop.

Apa lagi yang harus kutunggu untuk mendatanginya dan minta maaf?

Karena aku tahu aku salah dan aku tahu dia marah.

Mingyu itu _playfull_. Dia _humble_ , dan dia ceria. Suka main laptop, biasanya _ngedit_ video. Dia suka merekam kegiatan teman-teman sekelas, dan biasanya iseng _ngedit_ video itu, lalu di _post_ di _ig_ kelas, karena kita gak ada akun _youtube_.

Jadi, jika aku menghampirinya, duduk di bangku sebelahnya, ku kira itu bukan hal yang menganggu karena biasanya aku begitu.

Biasanya aku duduk disampingnya sambil makan nasi yang dia bawa dari rumah. Biasanya dia makan _sandwich_ yang kubeli di kantin dan sengaja kuletakkan di atas mejaku. Biasanya kita nonton film baru berdua. Biasanya dia tiba-tiba menarik karet rambutku, dan membuatnya berantakan. Biasanya aku menyikut perutnya. Biasanya dia memanggilku ' _hitam'_ , gak sadar dia sendiri juga hitam.

Biasanya seperti itu. Oke-oke saja. _Fine-fine_ aja. Gak masalah. Gak pernah ambil pusing.

Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut privasi, lain cerita.

Dia dan Rey bertemu secara baik-baik. Berpisah secara baik-baik pula. Rey sekarang baik-baik saja. Tapi Mingyu _belum_ merasa baik.

Jadi dia pasti marah sekali ketika teman-teman bersikap begitu kepada Mingyu di depan Rey yang saat itu memang ada perlu dengan si guru muda itu. Tapi teman-teman tak pernah ambil pusing tentang perasaan Mingyu. Cowok itupun _pura-pura_ cuek.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa tidak ambil pusing dan _pura-pura_ cuek melihat Mingyu yang seperti ini.

Melihatnya mengerutkan dahi dan bermuka masam ketika dia nonton _Okey Dokey_ -nya Song Mino.

Aneh sekali. Karena dia suka musik hip-hop dan dia tidak pernah tidak suka Song Mino. Apalagi sekarang dia duet sama Zico.

Aneh yang kedua, tau-tau aku sudah di sampingnya.

"Hai!"

"Hmm."

Aku sudah bilang kan? Dia marah.

"Sudah nonton Lifted?"

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Cantik, karena CL jadi kurus,"

Mingyu mencoba menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, ' _pura-pura_ cuek'-nya gagal sekali di mataku.

"Kamu download tidak?"

"Nggak."

"Sayang banget, padahal akumau nonton."

Lalu kami diam.

Dia masih nonton _Okey Dokey_ , dan tidak mengganti _earphone_ -nya dengan _headseat_ putih yang biasa dia pakai kalau nonton film atau video berdua sama aku. Dia tetap pakai _earphone_ yang gak bisa dipakai berdua.

Apalagi kalau bukan marah.

' _Aku keterlaluan banget'_ batinku.

Kemudian aku menyandarkan punggungku di punggung kursi. Melipat tanganku di depan dada, dan menyilangkan kakiku. Tapi mataku masih setia _mantengin_ Mino yang kece banget.

Aku diam. Mingyu juga diam.

Aku benci situasi seperti ini. Dan aku semakin benci karena aku tidak bisa menyudahi situasi seperti ini.

Kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf."

Aku mengatakannya.

Dan aku merubah posisi dudukku menjadi lebih sopan, gak _songong_ kayak tadi.

"Mingyu, aku minta maaf."

Mingyu melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya dan mencabutnya dari laptop. Dan segera ku dengar musik hiphop kesukaanya itu.

Tapi dia tetap diam saja.

"Aku tahu aku salah dan aku tahu kamu marah."

"Kamu memang seharusnya tahu. Kebangetan kalau gak tahu."

Dia menggumam, tapi aku bisa dengar. Matanya masih fokus ke layar laptop. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Mingyu masih asik dengan laptopnya dan malah nonton _Whistel_ -nya Blackpink.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Mingyu mengeluarkan kotak bekal warna merahnya dan makan sambil nonton Lisa yang sangat ia damba.

Aku _fix_ dikacangin.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Aku bertanya. Aku bisa saja tekan _spacebar_ biar videonya berhenti. Tapi itu tidak sopan, apalagi disaat seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia tambah marah.

"Makan."

"Kau memaafkanku kan? Ayolah, Mingyu. Aku sudah mengaku salah dan sudah minta maaf. Kau tahu aku tidak pandai mengembalikan suasana canggung ini menjadi lebih bersahabat dan kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang—"

Tau-tau sudah ada _nugget_ di mulutku.

Aku tercengang melihatnya. Mingyu masih nonton _Whistle_ dan menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Seakan-akan aku tidak ada, seakan-akan tidak ada gadis nyerocos disampingnya, seakan-akan dia tidak menyumpal sebuah _nugget_ ke mulut seseorang.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah aku mengunyah _nugget_ itu.

Niat hati, aku mau beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri bangkuku sendiri, tapi belum kakiku melangkah, aku sudah terduduk lagi karena sebuah tangan menarikku.

"Kamu tahu kamu salah dan kamu tahu aku marah. Dan seharusnya kamu tahu aku selalu memaafkanmu, Sil."

Kkeut.

YGStan!Mingyu hahaha

Aku suka sekali Okey Dokey, suka Whistle juga, dan CL jadi kurus di Lifted.

dan aku suka banget sama LISA!

 _(hwi param-param-param)_

Ini gaje, aku tahu.

(aku tahu ini gaje dan aku tahu kamu bingung) /?

Maaf.

Kualitas menulisku menurun. Aku butuh pencerahan dan butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan aku seperti dulu. Aku terlalu. . . au ah!

Sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian bukan.

Aku belum pernah pakai OC, jadi aku harap kalian paham.

 _How about review?_

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
